Long Live the King
by 177624601
Summary: Sequel to Wulf's Bane. Phantom Force must now defeat Pariah Dark's Army, something they can't do alone. Will they be able to rally ghosts and ghost hunters alike? OC x OC romance Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

A brotherhood of ghosts clad in green robes known as Pariah's Soldiers approached the eerie castle. The halls beyond the grand, oppressive doors were frightening enough to send chills down their spines. The castle's interior gave you the impression that someone or some_thing_ was watching you, maybe even following you. It was also strangely quiet inside, like a jungle cat before she pounces, as though the castle itself was waiting to attack.

Every breath and footstep echoing off the walls, the specters approached the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep as they recited an ancient promise made by their founder.

_Twice drawn blood_

_Twice delayed_

_His ghostly wrath_

_Shall be repaid_

_The third time soon,_

_His wrath unfurled,_

_The Ghost King then_

_Shall rule the world._

Using the Ring of Rage, they unlocked the king, presenting his ring to him. As they rejoiced, one of the king's followers accidentally knocked over the pumpkin in which the Fright Knight was held, the sword falling free of its casing.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny, Jr.'s POV

My sister Jess and our friend, Alex Foley, were still eating their lunch in the mall's food court, so I went over to a girl I recognized as the new girl from school.

"You go to Casper High, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I do."

"So do I."

"I thought I recognized you. What's your name?"

"Danny. Danny Fenton. What's yours?"

"Emily Kitsune, but you can call me Em."

"That's Japanese, right?"

"Yes, my folks are Japanese."

"And where were you born?"

"Chicago. You?"

"I've lived here all my life. So what brings you here?"

"My mom was transferred here."

"What does she do?"

"I don't know."

"What about your dad?"

"My dad died before I was born."

"I come from a long line of ghost hunters, and my mom's a doctor."

"Danny, we're ready." Jess said as she and Alex approached us.

"Em, this is my sister Jessica and my best friend, Alex." There was a series of greetings all around. "We're going to the movies. Want to come?"

"No thanks I'm meeting someone here."

"Oh, well. Can I at least have your E-mail?"

"Sure." She said as she wrote it down on a scrap of paper she pulled from her purse. Jess, Al, and I had just turned the corner when my ghost sense went off.

With a flash of gold rings, my clothes turned into a silver spandex suit with blue gloves, boots, and collar. My eyes went from green to electric blue, and my hair went from paper white to onyx. Jess' blue rings did the same, her blonde hair now black as night, her formerly purple eyes now green.

As we moved to face the ghost, we saw a huge knight clad entirely in black facing off against a ninja dressed in red, fending him off with her twin katanas, a Bo staff strapped to her back.

"It's not you I want, girl. I want him." The knight said, pointing at me. I recognized the knight based on a dad's description of him.

"Too bad." She said as she did a move that would have made the effects artists behind "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon" blush with the speed of a viper. Thinking quickly, the Fright Knight grabbed her by the leg, knocking her into a wall. I watched as a red ring appeared at her feet, moving towards her head.

"Em?" I asked out of surprise as her weapons and ninja clothes vanished.

"Face me, boy." Said the Fright Knight, catching my attention. I turned around to fight him, but he did the strangest thing: he bowed. "I, as with the Ghost Zone and your world, am at your mercy, my liege."


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me?" I asked as Jess, who had reverted back to her human form, helped Alex revive Em. "What are you talking about?"

"Both our worlds are in danger, and you are the strongest trustworthy halfa."

"Um, excuse me? Did you not just see her nearly hand your butt to you on a silver platter?" I asked, indicating Em.

"Yes. I also managed to defeat her single-handedly. Literally. Speed and agility don't always equal strength."

"Well, what about Vlad Plasmius?"

"He's the reason why I said 'strongest _trustworthy_ halfa.' He's certainly stronger than you, but there's no certainty that he wouldn't turn every single one of us over to the Ghost King."

"Who?"

"Pariah Dark. For over a thousand years King Pariah ruled the ghost zone, I as his servant. One day, a band of ghosts attacked us using the element of surprise, encasing me in a pumpkin and him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Then, a thousand years later, we were freed by Vlad Plasmius. Your father and some duplicates he had made of himself sealed the king back in the sarcophagus. I was later sealed back in my pumpkin; for fear that I should re-release the king.

This morning, a fraternity of ghosts known as Pariah's Soldiers freed him. In the midst of the reverie, my pumpkin was knocked over and the sword that held me in there fell out. Free, I mounted my horse and flew here to find you, the best that both worlds have to offer, now that your father's full ghost."

"Very well, I accept the position on the following conditions:

That I have a board of advisors that consists of my mother, sister, father, and Wulf.

That any ghost who's a proven traitor to our cause will be punished.

That I be allowed to recruit ghost hunters to fight for our cause."

"One question: how do we know to trust these ghost hunters?"

"We'll simply have to prove to them how trustworthy _we_ are."

"In that case, agreed."

"Excellent. General, assemble your men."

"Yes, sir." The Fright Knight said as he mounted his steed and took flight.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Em, want to walk home with us?" I asked, Jess by my side as school got out the next day.

"Sure." We were halfway down the street when we a pink mist flew out of Jess' mouth, blue mist coming from me.

"Gotta go!" we all said at once. Jess and I jumped behind a rather large bush as Em sprinted down the street and leapt over a wall. She reappeared as the red-clad ninja as Inviso-belle and Danny Phantasm flew out from where we had been.

"Fear me, for I am Box Lunch, daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady, and I shall serve you my hot lunch…OF DOOM! Beware!" Said a tall, slender ghost in denim overalls holding a lunchbox. "Cookie?" She asked sweetly, holding one out.

"No, thanks." Jess replied.

"THEN PERISH!" With that, a bunch of frankfurters flew out towards Jess. Out of nowhere, the ninja dispatched them with her one of her katanas.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to cut your meat?" She asked.

Box Lunch pulled a juice box out of the lunchbox but before she could use it against us, Jess sucked her into the Fenton thermos.

"I'm really more of a thermos girl myself." She said.

Turning to Em, I asked "So, what's your name?"

"Hanyo. You?"

"I'm Danny Phantasm, and this is my sister, Inviso-belle."

Before we had time to change back, we were ambushed by a large group of skeletons clad in emerald green robes. I took out several with a couple of ecto blasts, Jess was doing just as well as I, but Hanyo was like a tiger with a Bo staff. I was still grappling with one when Jess yelled, "Look out, Danny!" All of a sudden, I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I tried standing, but could only stagger before passing out.

"What happened?" I asked. I opened my eyes and saw a yellow circle, which started looking more and more like Jess' face as my vision came into focus.

"You were knocked out. There were three left, Em was dealing with one, I was dealing with another, and the last dealt with you. Thankfully she was there, or else the ghost would've taken you. Danny, she knows our secret."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I'm sorry for the length of the chapter, I just needed a way to 1. reveal Em's ghost name, and 2. let Em know their secret identities.


	5. Chapter 5

"Young fool," the dragon ghost said to me, "You think you can defeat the great Sune-ku?"

This ghost was huge, at least thirty feet long, his twin pairs of legs separating him into thirds. Scales the color of port wine, he had gold horns on his eyebrows, and a ridge of similarly colored spines running down his back to his stegosaurus tail. His body was long and serpentine, his neck ending a catfish head. He bore more of an Asian-style dragon than a European dragon like Prince Eragon.

"Think? No. Know? Yes." With that, the dragon grabbed me, white hot pain searing through me as I felt some ribs crack under the pressure.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Said Hanyo as she stabbed her Bo staff into the ground, causing it to quake enough to fell the dragon, awkwardly dropping me. I twisted so that I landed on all fours as I fell, in too much pain to use maintain my ghost form.

Gracefully pulling out both her katanas, Hanyo slashed the air with one, sending a scarlet ecto beam towards the dragon, distracting him as she used the other to send out a ball of ectoplasmic goo, wrapping around his arms and chest. Moving forward twenty feet to meet the ghost face-to-face, she used both swords to cut a hole between this world and the ghost zone. Unable to maintain consciousness, I allowed myself to be swallowed by the darkness.

"Who was that?" I asked as my eyes fluttered. I was in the hospital, Em sitting by my side, the smell of disinfectant lingering in the air.

"My father."


	6. Chapter 6

"Your father?"

"Yes, Danny. My father. One night, my mother was walking home from our family's shrine in Osaka when she met a man dressed as a Shinto priest who offered to walk her home. Along the way he managed to seduce her with words. As they got to her apartment, she invited him in for some Sake as a way of saying thanks.

"Well, she wound up having too much. She woke up in bed the next morning with a killer hangover and found this." Em said, pulling out a small, golden charm in the shape of a cherry blossom that was on a chain around her neck. "He had left a note saying how he'd return for me someday, and that I'd know who he was because he'd wear an amulet with the same charm on it."

Now that he thought of it, I did remember seeing a gold chain around the dragon's neck; only the charm was about the size of me.

Em continued. "I was about ten years old when I first exhibited any signs of supernatural power. A group of boys were chasing me down a sidewalk in Miami, Florida. I had just turned into a back alley when, all of a sudden, I was running faster than any car. I ran so fast, I almost collided with a wall. With a major leap, I actually managed to jump over the wall. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact with the ground, but none came. Imagine my surprise when I opened my eyes and saw myself twenty feet over the city below. I looked at my body, which was dressed in the same ninja garments you saw earlier. Swooping down behind a trashcan, I changed back into myself and ran home.

"It was then that I found out just who my father was. Not wanting to become anything like him, I have since striven myself to achieve perfection in the martial arts." Em said, a fire growing behind her eyes.

As soon as I was able to get out of bed, I alerted mom to the current situation with Pariah Dark. While not at all comfortable with the idea of me going into battle against such an opponent, she was glad to be of assistance. Em was also a huge help, training me in karate as part of my physical therapy. The Fright Knight came by once a week with regular reports as to how many ghosts he's recruited. He wasn't the only visitor, though. As I was walking home one night, I heard mom and Jess talking with a woman whose voice was unfamiliar.

"I don't know about this. Are you sure you're fully stabilized?" Mom asked.

"Sam, I'm positive. The chemicals reacted well, so I got a sample of my own DNA, did a few exercises, got another genetic sample, ran some tests, and, from what I could tell, I seem ok."

"You do realize what's at stake here?" Jess asked

"Yes, and I'm as much a part of the Ghost Zone as I am the real world, so I feel inclined to protect both of them, and if my cousin's family's fighting for a particular side, that's good enough for me."

I opened the door to reveal a woman about mom's age, wearing a red wool cap, a blue hoodie, and red pants. Like dad, she had black hair and blue eyes. They all looked up at me as I walked in the door.

"Danny," mom said, "I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is your dad's cousin, Danielle."

"AKA Danielle Phantom, but you can call me Danni. With an 'i.'" She said as she went ghost, revealing a black and white outfit with a white left torso, a grey version of my father's emblem, and white calves, her hair now white, eyes now green. "And if you want to get technical, I'm really his clone."

"Hello?" I asked, as the phone rang a week later.

"Danny? It's Tucker."

"Can I help you?"

"Actually, I have help for _you_. I've managed to get the Guys in White to agree to sign a temporary truce with the ghosts. Valerie has also agreed to return to ghost hunting, although we have one little problem."

"What's that?"

"She still doesn't know you three are the original members Phantom Force."

"And?"

"The only reason she retired was to raise a kid. When she was your age, your dad was on the top of her hit list, and she was every bit as good as him."

"I've got to go." I replied as the Fright Knight appeared before me. "What is it, general?"

"My liege, I have amassed my forces. They are ready to move out at your command."


	7. Chapter 7

The truce between the ghosts and hunters, also known as the truce of Amity Park was signed, on the condition that the hostilities between ghosts and hunters come to a halt until the war was over and that relations between them would stay that way until a ghost or hunter broke it. The parchment was signed by three parties, the Fright Knight, representing the ghost side, papa representing the humans, and myself, who represented both worlds. I stood in my dad's old room at FentonWorks. I could feel my heart racing as I heard thousands and thousands of beings chattering to themselves.

"Don't worry, Danny." Dad assured me.

"You'll do great." Jess added as mom gave me an encouraging smile.

"Timi ne, amiko." Wulf added (If you want the translation, go here: http / esperanto – panorama . net / vortaro / eoen . htm).

"Dankon, Wulf." I replied. "Thank you all very much." With that I stepped onto the newly added balcony, speech in my head. I looked out over the audience, a sea of humans and ghosts as far as the eye could see. "Ghostly allies, you have suffered before under the Ghost King. Twice you have defeated him, but both times he came back. However, where there's a will, there's a way. Do we have the will?"

"Yes!" came the reply from the ghosts.

"Then we will find a way! Human friends, others have fallen before us, dying for something they believed in: the American Revolution, the Pacific theatre in World War II, the American Civil War. Not only did they die defending what they believed in, but also their homes. They fell protecting their families from such men as Hitler and Pariah Dark.

"As Lincoln once said, a house divided against itself cannot stand. We are different in the fact that we come from different universes, but we are alike, bound by our contempt to protect ourselves Pariah. Separately, we are no match, but together, we are stronger than steel. We can defeat him and will!"

"What do you suggest we do?" The Fright Knight asked a few days later as Phantom Force assembled, not as a team of superheroes, but a team of viziers, Em by my side.

"Mi proponi ni fari la unua ataki."

"I disagree. There's no sense making a martyr out of one of their men." Dad replied.

"It may also make us look like a frightened animal, attacking only because we've been cornered." Jess agreed.

"However," Em added, "If we strike hard enough, we may be able to strike a second time in succession."

"What do you say, my liege?"

"Tell our men that we will not wait. We will meet the king's army in the town square in three days time." I said, pointing at a map of the city. "Dad, you hide your team, here." I pointed to the northeast corner of the map. Pointing to the northwest, I told the Fright Knight, "You and your army are to wait for my signal. I will fire three ecto balls into the sky. That's your cue. Dad, you wait until they try to escape your way, at which point you cut them off." However, they were the ones to make the first attack. As we were discussing the battle tactics, the wall in front of me blew open, a piece of brick knocking me unconscious.

"What happened?" I asked groggily as I woke up, surrounded by Em, the Fright Knight, and Team Phantom.

"Danny," Jess replied, "You got knocked out just as a skirmish was starting."

"What's wrong with my vision? How come I have no depth perception?"

"As you changed from ghost to human, a piece of shrapnel hit your eye. The doctors say the damage is permanent."

"Give me a mirror." Mom grabbed a compact from her purse. As I opened it, I saw two eyes staring back at me, one on the left electric green, the other one a pale, milky teal, a scar running down my forehead, over my eye, and across my cheek.

"If you'd like, my liege, we can always cover your eye with your hair." The Fright Knight stated.

"No, general. I want my soldiers to see what could have happened to their leader, to give them something to fight for."


	8. Chapter 8

The reports that came as I lay in bed, recuperating from my eye were mixed, at best. If we had a major victory, they'd have one not long after. Ditto for whenever they'd be the victor. Many of the humans had fallen, only to return as ghosts; including many of those dad had gone to school with. Dash, my sister's real father, had fallen defending our stronghold. Kwan later died in the hospital of wounds he'd received during the battle. Paulina had been killed in an attack on one of Pariah's fortresses, leaving behind a daughter, Maria, and her husband Marcus.

\

One day dad, Inviso-belle, Hanyo, Wulf, the Fright Knight, and I were discussing battle strategies when, all of a sudden, we received a transmission from Clockwork. "Danny!" Came the voice over my wrist communicator "Come quick, I need your help! He's esc..." There was a loud boom as static cut off the shape-shifting Clockwork's message.

"This is not good." I stated to myself. Assuming my command once again, I barked "Dad, Jess, Em, you stay here and protect mom. You two follow me. We're going into the Ghost Zone."

"But sire, that's the heart of enemy…"

"I know it's the heart of enemy activity, General! You serve ME, a fact which you would do well to remember!" I snarl, scaring myself a little.

"My apologies, my liege." He said bowing.

Stooping to his level, I add, "No, General, it is I who should apologize. After all, a leader is only as good as those who serve him, now let's go."

I never liked the Ghost Zone. It was never sunny and warm and still. Instead, it was dark, cold, damp, and the breeze that blew through it was like a light breeze on a cold October night, and it was always blowing. No matter where you went, you were followed by a musty smell, as well as the feeling that you were being watched by something unseen and sinister.

As much as I hated it before, it was even worse now that it was officially enemy territory. At least my ghost half felt somewhat comfortable here back in the good old days, even if my human half never felt that way. These days, I had to keep my defenses up, lest someone attack me, a very probable occurrence. These days, any shadow in the corner or any motion seen from the corner of your eye could be an enemy.

Having flow through the parallel dimension of the paranormal for more than an hour, I breathe a sigh of relief as I reach Timewind, the home of Clockwork, relieved that we reached our destination safely. My team and I flew through the doors, which had been totally disintegrated, calling out Clockwork's name as we searched the building from top to bottom. It wasn't long before we heard a groan coming from the corner of the timelab in the basement.

Taking the crumpled ghost in my arms, I tap him on the face lightly, repeating his name all the while. Suddenly his eyes flew open, locking on the far wall. Something had frightened the poor ghost. Following his gaze, I see what went wrong. Having come here many times, I knew what had been in the kiosk that used to be where a crater in the wall had been made. It was a Fenton Thermos containing my dad's jerky older self, Dark Danny.

"Can you get up?" I ask Clockwork.

"Yes," he replied, "I can. Go, Danny, I must stay here."

"Guys, follow me, we're going back home." I state, thinking that that's where Dark Danny was most likely to be. Pressing the intercom button, I contact my dad. "Dad, I've got bad news. Dan Phantom's escaped. Over." I receive no response. "Dad, if you read me, please respond. Over." Again nothing. Fearing the worst, the sight that met my eyes was not comforting, Jess and Em knocked out, mom and dad missing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I must admit, I thought I'd never get around to updating this, but here we are! I hope you enjoyed it. I have plans for Sam and Dark Danny. I apologize for the short chapter.


End file.
